O doce sabor de Hermione
by Tatah Weasley
Summary: "Quando se separaram, Draco não soube o que pensar, Onde ele estava com a cabeça? Beijar a Granger? Logo ele, que há minutos atrás pensava em morrer e agora tinha se entregado a um beijo?"


O castelo de Hogwarts estava escuro. Já passava da meia-noite e qualquer aluno que fosse pego fora de seu salão comunal receberia um castigo ruim. Mais Draco Malfoy não se importava com isso. Ele só queria andar, correr... fugir. Andava sem rumo, deixava que as próprias pernas fizessem seu caminho. Ele não estava preocupado. Quem estaria? Ele não merecia isso! Essa vida! Tendo que se submeter a ordens de "Lord" e tendo que matar para provar sua lealdade. Quem era ele? No que ele se transformara? Nem ele mesmo sabia. Ele já não sabia o que fazer. Desesperado e sozinho, vivia em busca de salvação.

- Salvação! – Riu consigo mesmo. Sabia muito bem que essa nunca viria. Não para ele. Não para ele que era ninguém.

Ele era ninguém.

E viver já não era uma coisa tão intensa como achava há anos atrás.

Todo o esforço que fazia para se manter 'vivo' era sua mãe. Ela não merecia sofrer ainda mais.

Deixou que as lágrimas manchassem todo o seu rosto alvo. Abriu a primeira porta que encontrou e entrou. Desabotoou a sua capa preta e com o brasão da sonserina e jogou-a em algum lugar da sala. Percebeu que estava na torre de astronomia e suspirou. Foi até uma as janelas da sala e observou a noite fria, absorvendo o ar pesado e escuro. Fechou os olhos e pensou em como seria bom acabar com todo aquele sofrimento de uma vez. Morrer talvez fosse o melhor remédio. Abriu os olhos e subiu a manga da camisa e pode ver a marca negra no seu braço esquerdo e teve mais vontade ainda de morrer.

Secou algumas lágrimas com as mãos de forma rude e inclinou-se colocando parte do corpo para fora da janela. Calculou as suas chances e bom, se tivesse sorte, morreria sem sentir dor.

Se tivesse sorte.

Levando em consideração que ele era Draco Malfoy, talvez ele sofresse bastante dor.

Quando estava preste a colocar o resto de seu corpo para fora da janela, foi impedido.

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – Disse uma voz e quando Draco percebeu, duas mãos lhe seguravam fortemente e o puxava para dentro da sala. – Você é maluco? O que você iria fazer seu louco?

Draco olhou para a pessoa que o 'salvara' e viu dois olhos castanhos. Já os tinha visto antes e reconheceu a dona deles.

- Granger! O que faz aqui? – Ele perguntou revoltado enquanto passava as mãos em seus cabelos loiros platinados. Hermione tinha o empurrado para longe da janela.

- Eu que te pergunto Malfoy! O que você faz aqui? Ou melhor, o que você estava prestes a fazer? Você quer morrer? – Hermione estava indignada e olhava espantada para Draco.

Draco riu.

- E se eu quisesse? O que você tem haver com isso? – Ele a encarava. – Eu só queria acabar com isso de uma vez por todas! Mais não, a sabe-tudo irritante da Granger tinha que aparecer e acabar com a minha festa! Sempre se metendo onde não é chamada... – Draco a segurou pelos pulsos e a garota tremeu.

- Festa? Você queria se matar e chama isso de festa? Você é louco! – Ela tentou se soltar dele, mais Draco não deixou.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim sangue-ruim. Nada! Então não venha me chamar de louco. Você não conhece a loucura. Alias, você não suportaria conhece-la. – Draco soltou Hermione com brutalidade e ela quase caiu. – Você no seu mundinho perfeito, com amiguinhos perfeitos e essa sua vida inútil perfeita! Você não sabe nada além de livros! Você é uma completa idiota!

Hermione arregalou os olhos e segurou as lágrimas.

- Viu só? – Ele a olhou de cima a baixo. – Eu mal digo algumas _verdades_ sobre você e lhe levo as lágrimas. Você é uma fraca. É essa a verdade Sobre você. Hermione Granger é uma fraca.

Hermione o olhou e sem pensar avançou em cima dele, batendo em todos os cantos que conseguia.

- EU ODEIO VOCÊ MALFOY! EU TE ODEIO! EU TE AJUDO! EU TE SALVO E VOCÊ AINDA ME AGRIDE COM ESSAS SUAS PALAVRA IMUNDAS! EU TE ODEIO!

Draco tentava segurar Hermione, mas devido à força que a garota exercia, ambos caíram no chão. Ele sobre ela. Ele segurou os braços dela e ela tentou se soltar. Ele ficou olhando o caminho que as lágrimas faziam sobre o belíssimo rosto dela e se martirizou. Ele não queria ter dito todas aquelas coisas, mais foi dizendo o quanto Hermione era fraca e inútil que conseguiu aliviar um pouco da sua dor. Era machucando as outras pessoas que Draco extravasava a sua própria dor.

- Quer saber a real verdade Granger? – Ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota e ela se arrepiou. – Eu que sou o fraco aqui. Eu que sou o inútil. Eu que sou o ninguém.

Hermione não se moveu.

Não esperava ouvir aquilo de Draco. E ficou ainda mais surpresa quando sentiu os lábios do garoto colar-se aos dela.

No começo, ela lutou, esperneou, mas por fim, entregou-se ao beijo.

Quando se separaram, Draco não soube o que pensar, Onde ele estava com a cabeça? Beijar a Granger? Logo ele, que há minutos atrás pensava em morrer e agora tinha se entregado a um beijo?

Hermione ficou de pé e não soube o que fazer. Secou as lágrimas e olhou para Draco.

- Você é louco! Maluco! – Nervosa, ela procurou a saída da sala.

Quando finalmente achou a saída, ela se foi, deixando Draco sozinho. Ele foi até a mesma janela em que tentara pular e novamente ficou observando a noite. Talvez, agora, a morte não fosse à única solução. Não agora que tinha encontrado um motivo forte para viver e lutar contra seus medos e as pessoas que lhe faziam mal. Não agora que tinha provado o doce sabor de Hermione Granger.


End file.
